1. Field of Use
This disclosure pertains to power generating wind turbines utilizing a two bladed rotor that has one-piece continuous structure through its mid-rotor hub region to unify one blade to the other. The rotor is rigidly connected to the wind turbine main shaft, rather than hinged (teetered). The attachment may be used with single, double, or multiple spar rotor hub structural configurations.
2. Prior Art
Two bladed designs for power generating wind turbines are known in the art. One piece rotors are also known in the art. A flap controlled one piece rotor was designed by General Electric in the 1980s. It used a center hinge to allow the rotor to teeter relative to the turbine main shaft for load relief. More recent rigid two-bladed rotors generally use full or partial span pitch.